


Always by Your Side

by penninghistory



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, When the Oldest is Always By Your Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penninghistory/pseuds/penninghistory
Summary: What happens when the daughters of two opposing forces meet on unhappy terms? Well, they protect each other, and even in the harsh world of Skandia, she's always by her side.AKA: The author has no idea how to do summaries





	1. Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509794) by Araluen-arrows on Tumblr. 

The Icebound Land, Halfway to Skandia

Amya sat next to the strawberry blonde girl, shivering slightly in the cold chill that seemed to settle over the island, even with a brightly glowing fire situated in front of them. "You're a long way from home," she commented but was met with stony silence. "Look, I know what my father did was wrong. He had no right to do anything to you and Will. But, please talk to me, Evanlyn. I'm worried sick about you here-"   
"You're not a slave," came the hissed reply, and Amya recoiled as though she had been struck. "You're married to my captor, or did you happen to forget that on your way over to play nice?"   
"You've every right to be upset with me, and I understand your anger. But do not talk to me like that." Amya took a deep breath and continued. "You're not the only one far from home. From the only life you've ever known. I'm a stranger here as well. I will be a stranger in Skandia. And yes, I married the man who brought you here but have you forgotten everything he has had to put on the line to keep you from my father's grasp, Cassandra?"   
The other girl froze in her turn, looking at Amya, and before she could ask, the older girl answered. "I overheard you and Will talking, and from your reaction, I see you weren't lying to him. I'll keep your secret. No cost. No nothing. I would have done the same for my sister, and while we're the only girls on this godless island, we need to stick together, okay? I need to know you trust me."   
A hand was held out in a gesture of peace, and Cassandra took it, and they shook hands, looking into each other's eyes. "I'll see what I can do when we get to Skandia." 

Three Weeks Later, Hallasholm

"What do you mean Borsa wants them?" Amya asked Erak, watching him prepare for bed. It was less than a day since they had arrived in Hallasholm, had eaten, and now they were in Erak's quarters, Amya in a soft nightdress and hair loose. "He didn't know about them!" Erak looked at her, catching the concern in her voice.   
"We don't have the room to look after them, nor do I have the care to," Erak told her.   
"I promised her I would keep her safe, Erak!" Amya's voice rose, and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Erak, she'll get hurt, not to think of Will!"  
"And why do you care suddenly?" He asked her. "You didn't seem to care on the Plains."   
"I hid it from my father. My father would have killed them both, and then us for protecting them from him. I did it to save us."   
Erak looked away from her as she turned away, hiding her expression of hurt and worry. "I told her I would figure it out. And now you've given them both to Borsa! Borsa, who will throw Will into the Yard at the nearest opportunity!"   
"Oh, and you know him well now, do you?"   
She looked back at him, an offended look on her face. "I know Will looks like he's done actual work in is life. I understand how people who own slaves work. I know my father would have sent him out to work on the bridge. He wouldn't have kept Evanlyn alive. I know you want to help them, Erak, so why don't you?"   
"It was better than separating them," he whispered, and their gaze finally met. Amya moved to his hand, her hand moving to cup his cheek.   
"We'll see to it that they are looked after," she whispered, pulling his forehead down and pressing a kiss to it before pressing one to his lips. 

The next morning, Amya watched with a disdainful look on her face as she watched them be separated. Will to the Yard, Evanlyn to the kitchens. She met Borsa's gaze, and merely looked away before turning on her heel and leaving, going somewhere to think. She needed a clear plan if this was going to work.   
During the next week, Amya slipped the younger woman anything she could spare, anything that wouldn't cause undue suspicion to fall onto Evanlyn. Sometimes food, sometimes extra strips of cloth, and the order to, "Find someone to get rid of them!" Evanlyn would hide a smile at that, waiting for Amya to walk away before hiding it and taking it back to her sleeping space.   
During this time, Amya had also been busy, planning what one woman, Karina, had called a more traditional Skandian wedding...whatever that meant. As such, it had been a while since she had checked on Will.   
"How is he?" she asked Erak one night, sitting crosslegged on their bed, looking at fabric like it was the most important thing in the world. Which, Erak thought, it probably was, knowing Mikkel's wife.   
"Drugged," he said, and her gaze snapped up.   
"Drugged? By who?"   
"I don't know," Erak sighed. "But I'm willing to think one of the Yard slaves did it. Probably got paid off."   
"Willing to do something for money or something warmer," Amya said, and he nodded. She sighed looking back at the fabric, face drawn into worried lines, and he moved to sit by her, willing to help her force her mind off the subject.   
"What is Karina up to this time?" he asked, and she sighed.   
"Dress. She said she knows someone to make it for me I just need to pick out a fabric." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking in the familiar, calming scent of ale and ocean water. "I've been looking at these for forty-five minutes," she said quietly. "Are you sure this is necessary?   
"Unfortunately," he said. "What about this one?" he asked, picking up a piece.   
It was soft wool, and she touched it, thinking back to when they had first met. "I'm not wearing a dress made out of the same thing that cape was made from," she told him.   
"You looked good in it," he pointed out, and she smacked him lightly.   
"I was hotter than the hounds of hell in that," she said. She looked back at the fabric, then picked another up, this one made of light linen. It was smooth, soft, and she smiled. "My mother's wedding dress was made of this," she said. "Remember, the one we got married in? I like it...I'll take it to Karina in the morning." And so saying, she yawned, settling against Erak. "Do you have to be up early tomorrow?"   
"No," was his reply, and she smiled, forcing herself to clear off her side of the bed before settling in for the night, her mind going back to Will before she fell asleep.


	2. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amya checks on Will, only too find him worse than she imagined he was. Erak stops a fight

A few weeks later, after a rather late breakfast, Amya finally managed to take a break, leaving Karina's eating house to catch a breath of air. She could feel the bruises forming on her arms and waist after a particularly handsy seamstress had measured and wrapped tools around her. Karina had a sparkle in her eyes, and the younger woman wasn't sure if this hadn't had a hand in this rough treatment.   
Amya sighed, looking back towards the Great Hall. A glance up at the sky told her that Erak would be home shortly. It was almost midday, so he would want to eat. She rolled her eyes and started the walk back. She paused near the slave barn, unsure why she stopped. Something was eating at her, something making her feel guilt like bile rise in her throat, and she forced herself to feel the burn, as though punishing herself for some unknown crime.   
Her feet carried her ever closer to the building, barely put together and needing repairs. Not that anyone seemed to care. These people were slaves, hardly people in many people's eyes. But not Amya. As she passed by several men, they stood, each looking worried about being caught resting. But she paid them no mind, said not a word to them, scanning the building for the familiar mop of brown hair.   
But she sighed quietly, not seeing it. Not seeing the one thing she was hoping to see.   
She shook her head, cursing herself for a moment for being so soft, then turning to exit the building. Outside once more, she took a breath of fresher air and turned to go inside when she spotted something familiar.   
Strawberry blonde hair next to a mop of chestnut brown. Evanlyn and Will. Sighing with relief, she made a pretense of telling Evanlyn to go back inside when she paused to watch the scene from a distance.   
Evanlyn was giving Will a small loaf of bread, probably one that had been thrown out, or one that she had given Evanlyn. Either way, the girl was handing it to her friend, who merely stared blankly at it before wolfing it down, no words of thanks, no words at all. Almost like he had turned mindless. Mindless, like the Wargals her father once commanded.   
Sucking in a harsh breath, she turned away to hide traces of tears, before going back inside.   
She stopped when she saw Borsa, stopping his walking with one hand. "Did you know there was a drug problem with the Yard slaves?" she asked, more out of curiosity than any real want to make conversation.   
"Why does that matter?" the man asked, and she looked at him, eyes blazing. She took a moment to calm herself before responding, trying to keep every drop of care out of her voice.   
"Oh, no real reason. I'd hate to see you-Ragnak, I mean-lose so much profit over such a small issue that is easily taken care of." Borsa raised a skeptical eyebrow.   
"I think it's because you're worried about a slave," he commented, and this time she felt anger rise in her chest. Her hands shook, and she pulled her hand back to smack the man when she felt another's hand clasp over her's.   
"I was looking for you everywhere, Amya!! Erak's voice said, and she took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "It's time to go eat. And Karina needs to see you again."   
Amya nodded, sparing one last withering look at Borsa before allowing Erak to pull her away.   
"I know why Will was drugged. Why aren't they doing anything?" Amya asked, moving her food around her plate, watching Evanlyn move around the tables. Erak followed her gaze, then looked at her.   
"You need to eat," he told her, then waited for her to start before continuing. "You're feeling guilty?"   
Amya sighed, pausing in the middle of a bite to shake her head, then thought for a moment, taking the bite. "Well, yes. And I deserve it. I'm the one who caused her to get captured and brought here. If my father hadn't had to have the last win. If he would have let go of that grudge--"   
"We wouldn't have met." "Erak pointed out.   
"I know. But Evanlyn would have a better life. Will wouldn't be drugged lying in a run-down barn." She set her fork down and looked at Erak. "Would you have preferred this? Or not fighting a war that wasn't yours?"   
"It wasn't yours either."   
"Yes, it was. I was born into it; I couldn't escape it." He gave her a look that told her to continue eating, and she did, taking a drink of ale, wincing slightly at the burn as it went down her throat. "I just feel like it's my fault."   
His hand took hers, and she looked up at him. "It's not. Why don't you join me this afternoon?"   
"Where?"   
"A short trip down the coast. We should be back by nightfall." Erak said, happy to see her shoulders lift in a pleasant little gesture.   
"Ok. I will. It will be nice to see Svengal again."   
"That's my girl."


End file.
